A Difference of Opinions
by Elljulyn
Summary: Lily and James's wedding. What is the happy couple thinking? What do their friends think of their union? Threeshotter. Getsy Angsty in later chaps. Multiple parings, some unrequitted.


_Lily_

_(Lily's flat in Muggle London. Four hours before wedding.)_

I know that this will be the happiest day of my life so far, and, at the same time, I can't help but tremble. James is so wonderful, and he's so good to me, but I can't help but wonder if we're digging our own early graves by getting married in such a turbulent time. We could be seen as more of a threat by The Dark Lord's followers.

On the other hand, I don't know how I would live without James in my life anymore. I think back to the times at Hogwarts when I refused to admit to myself that I liked him. I always tried to convince myself that it was simply a silly school girl's crush. However, somewhere deep inside, I always knew it was no use. I love James so much.

I still can't stop trembling. I suppose it's just nerves. Then again, what's there to be nervous about? I'm getting married to the love of my life!

I'm just having cold feet. I hear Alice calling me to wake up. She stayed here, at my flat with me last night. I suppose I'd better get out of bed and start getting ready. There's a lot to do when you're getting ready for the happiest day of your life!

_

* * *

_

(St. James' s Cathedral. During James and Lily's wedding.)

I'm walking slowly down the aisle towards James. My hands are sweating as I clasp my father's arm. He smiles down at me, and I give him a shaky smile in return. The ceremony hasn't even properly begun yet, and already I'm trying not to cry! It so strange the way time passes during the defining moments in your life. One moment I've only taken a few small and tentative steps, and the next, my father is lifting my arm from his and placing it in James'.

I hear him whisper to James, "Be good to her."

James smiles at him and then his handsome hazel eyes turn to me. I can't help but begin to heat up under his loving gaze.

The ceremony begins. In a moment, the vows begin. A few tears fall down my cheeks as I listen to James profess his infinite love for me. Was it only a few years ago that I thought him an arrogant, insensitive, bullying toe rag? James has stopped speaking and now it's my turn.

Now it's my turn.

In a little while, I will be Mrs. James Potter. It's hard to believe. I've had months to get used to the idea, but still…. I take a deep breath.

There's no turning back now.

_

* * *

_

(Wedding Reception.)

"Now, our bride and groom will share their first dance as husband and wife."

James stands and takes my hand. I smile back at him and he leads me down to the dance floor.

A recognizable song begins to play. "Hungry Eyes". It was the first song we ever danced to.

Classic.

I never knew what a romantic James could be until I started dating him.

I give a soft giggle as James slowly wraps his arms around my waist. I sigh, leaning into him. We sway in time to the music, James leading me. I smile as I notice he's wearing the cologne I bought him past Christmas. He'd sworn never to wear it, claming it smelt like a hippogriff's arse. My smile brightens at the happy memory. There are already so many happy memories. Now, we have our whole lives together to make more.

As I hold onto the true love of my life, one thought penetrates my mind.

_This is bliss._

_

* * *

_

James

_(Sirius' flat in Wizarding London. Three hours before Wedding.)_

I'm in a strange room. Merlin, what happened last night? My head is pounding uncontrollably. I must have gotten seriously pissed last night. I hate hangovers. I screw up my eyes, trying hard to think. Why did I get drunk last night? I think that Sirius was there. Moony and Wormtail were there, too. I think, maybe Frank Longbottom? And my dad? Why would I have gotten drunk with my dad?

Oh, bugger. _Bugger, bugger, bugger, _BUGGER!

I'm getting married today. Last night was my bachelor party. Oh, Merlin. I'm getting _married._ Shit. I really hope that I can get some of that Hangover potion Sirius had that one time. That stuff works miracles, and I definitely need a miracle today. Bugger, what hippogriff sat on my head last night? I am going to murder Sirius for making me do those shots last night! He is as good as dead. I slowly start to get up. Not a good idea, apparently. Alright, then, I'm laying back down. I'm going to have to ask Padfoot when he got the revolving walls put in. This is definitely not good. Damn it.

I'm getting married! What a way to start off the best day of my life. I am not drinking a thing at that reception tonight. Lily will murder me if I am drunk on our wedding night.

Wedding night. That means that Lily and I will…. Okay, I am definitely not consuming another sip of alcohol today! I have the feeling I'm going to need some stamina tonight!

_

* * *

_

(St. James' Cathedral in London. Less than one hour before Wedding.)

My palms are sweating. What if she takes my hand during the ceremony and gets completely freaked out by my sweaty palms! Women are weird like that! I start to pace. Padfoot just laughs. I shoot him a glare. He redeemed himself slightly in my eyes by getting me something good for my hangover. But only slightly. I'm going to ware a hole in the carpet. Why am I so bloody nervous! I fall into a chair next to Sirius.

"You okay, mate?" He asks, serious for once. No pun intended.

I merely nod at him. At the moment, I don't trust myself to open my mouth. I'm not sure what will come out if I do, though I reckon my breakfast and some of last night's firewhiskey are pretty close to the top of the list.

"Don't worry about it, Prongs. We all know how much Lily loves you." I know I'm imagining the slight bitter tone to his voice. I must be crazy. The nerves are really getting to me.

I'm getting married. Bloody hell, I'm getting married!

I start to respond to my best friend's words of wisdom, but as I open my mouth, I realize how right I was. It really is better to keep it closed. I'm a wreck. I'm a bloody nervous wreck! Why would Lily want to marry a ruddy nervous wreck like me! I sigh. It's back to pacing again.

A knock sounds at the door. It's my dad. "James, Sirius. It's time."

We follow him into the church.

Why do I suddenly feel as though I'm walking to my death? Maybe I don't want to do this.

The music starts. The bridesmaids make their way down the aisle. Everyone stands and turns toward the back of the church. Suddenly, she appears. And I remember. _This_ is why I'm getting married. It's so simple.

I love her.

_

* * *

_

(Wedding Reception.)

We're dancing now. I wonder how Lily convinced them to play "Hungry Eyes". It was the first song Lily and I ever danced to. I ought to know, she stepped on my foot twenty times because she was so drunk. I still have a few scars, I think. Lily buries her face in my jacket. She inhales deeply, then looks back up at me, smiling brightly. I had been wondering whether or not she would notice the cologne. Damn stuff smells like roses or something. I hate it, but she bought it for me, so I suppose I'm entitled to wear it. I tighten my arms around her waist and press a quick kiss to the top of her head. Lily loves it when I do little things like that. It's romantic, I suppose.

I glance quickly around the reception hall. Peter and Remus are sitting together, watching us. They are both, quite obviously, getting pissed. Oh well, what should I expect?

I turn my attentions back to Lily. She smiling and, somehow, I know exactly what she's thinking.

_This is bliss._

I have to admit, I quite agree.

* * *

A/N: OK, here's the first chapter to out little fic! We hope that you all enjoyed it. This will be a three-part fic, featuring other people's opinions as well as Lily and James'.

We love all of our readers very much. You guys are so awesome. There's is jsut one itsy-bitsy tiny little favor we ask of you.

Please, please leave us a review and let us know what you think. We don't care if you just say "Cute Story. I like it." or "Crappy story. I hate it." (of course we would prefer the first of these two choices!). Just please review.

Please check out our profile page for links to our individual stories! We'd be most appreciative.

Love

Lyn

Ellen

and

Julia!


End file.
